Thalia DiBartolomeo
Main Plot Role Having been present at two of the major attacks at Hogwarts, Thalia knows enough to know that a war is brewing. Major Event Participation *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Basics Character's Full Name: Thalia DiBartolomeo Nickname: ''' Tia, Thalia '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Thalia-pronounced THAYL-yah. It is of Greek origin and her first name means flourishing. Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name): Father was into Greek Mythology at one time and wanted to name his child after a goddess with flourishing beauty. Does the character like their name? She likes it, likes the idea of being different. Eye Color: Brown Glasses needed?: Nope Hair Color & Length: long light blonde hair Build & Body Type: Lithe and small. Skin Tone: Pearly white Height: 5''7 Weight: 140lbs Birthday: January 21st Astrological Sign: Place of Birth: Quebec, Canada Places the Character has lived: Germany, England, Greece, Canada Current residence: Germany/ Nationality: German Native Language(s): German, French, English Accent Present? If so what accent?: Canadian Accent Pets: None Wand (Wood, core, length, & flexibility): Blood Status: Half-blood Social Class: Poor Special Talents/Skills: Can play foosball, and Quidditch decently. Good at charms and potions. Mannerisms or Habits: She clicks her tongue when she's thinking .And when she's angry her lips twitch and her eye narrows at you. When she's upset, she tries not to show it at all at first because she prefers to be sometimes a closed book. Childhood Background Mother: No known record of her mother. Father: Francis DiBartolomeo Siblings: None, she's an only child. Other Relatives? Just her grandmother Name: Helen DiBartolomeo Nickname: Granny D Childhood Friends: She had two best friends while growing up before attending Hogwarts. She would write to them via the normal muggle way of sending a letter through the mail. She still writes to them to this day. Male Friend: Jason Aaronauer Female Friend: Bianca Tool Relationship with Family Members: Granny D is her favorite relative, because she loves teaching Thalia a thing or two about magic and cooking. Best Memory of Family: Worst Memory of Family: Family Quirks or Secrets: Important Experiences/Injuries: Places Visited as a Child: Through her father's work, Thalia's visited several wonderous places such as France, Germany, Canada, England, Greece, Africa. Africa was her last trip before returning home to London. Enemies: Herself really because it is a battle in just trying to be nice all the time and while she usually perky and upbeat, she fights alot of her feelings through her mind. Hometown Atmosphere: She loves where she lived and where she is living now. Though she prefers to be back in Canada at times because she often times misses her best friends. Though she loves England because she got to explore a whole new world beyond the muggle realm. Childhood Room Appearance: In her home with Granny D, she has a medium room. Her walls are adorned with a safari theme and a murky yellow color on the wall. She has lots of stuffed animals on her bed that she snuggles with at night, and her diary on her nightstand that she takes with her often to school. she has a very smal closet and one set of dresser drawers. Her room half the time is quite messy. She was never one for neatness. Schooling House: Hufflepuff Current Year Level (If Student): 7th Favorite Class & Why: Transfiguration: Because she loves it when things turn into something else. Least Favorite & Why Class: Defense: She can barely stand up for herself as it is. Clubs? None Quidditch? Yup she played for awhile as Seeker Prefect or TA? Nope. Doesn't like that much responsibility OWL Scores by Class: NEWT Scores by Class: Personality During School: Friends: Rose Astor and Adonis Levea Favorite Professor & Why: Professor Collins because I like how she teaches. Least Favorite Professor & Why: Professor Malone because she's seemingly simply batty. Significant experiences during school: Winning her first Quidditch match as Seeker Best memory from school: Receiving her letter. Worst memory from school: Watching her best mate Adonis die by a dragon and feeling guilty for running away from the fight. Favorite place in the castle: The room of requirement Favorite place outside the castle: The Lake Favorite place in Hogsmeade The Three Broomsticks Least favorite place in the castle: Classes... Least favorite place outside the castle: Hagrid's Hut Least favorite place in Hogsmeade Digger's Alley Adult Background Still a student. Career Still a student. Memorable Quotes "C’mon little froggie, show me the best hiding spot from the evil weather known as rain.” She pleaded with the frog and then it started to hop! Grinning again, the blond followed her frog and jogged with it as she had to catch up with it. ~ from Hiding from the Rain (Hogs Head) Thalia had to smile and couldn’t believe that summer was already here and soon going to be over as well. She missed school, she really did but she wanted to have her summer, wanted to get away and hang with her friends. So, she invited Rose to spend the week with her and Granny D. ~ from Trekking Through Germany (Europe) She grumbled and grouched as she sat down on the couch. She hated doing this stupid homework she hated the smell of potion and hoped to not have to work where there was this much of it. Blech! Her hair tossed about as she shook her head and got out her homework. Honestly! The homework on the parchment was really ridiculous, she could gag. ~ from The Word Adventure Ever (The Lake) Friends & Relationships Thalia met her friend Adonis Levea while working on finding ghosts in a library. Needless to say the two had hit it off and had been friends since the day of her friend's death in the dragon attack. She always loved Adonis for his awesomeness and sweet personality, one of the reasons she liked him a lot. Then there is Rose Astor, she met the woman in a potion shop and the two instantly clicked once meeting up at Hogwarts again. Rose had been her best friend ever since arriving to Hogwarts. Without Rose, Thalia may not have made it through Hogwarts at all considering she had once thought of leaving the magistic castle.